Fighting, running, loving
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: this is a threesome , not an yaoi, and of course a lemon ! if you dont like these kind of stories please dont read, but if you do like it, then leave a comment ! thanks !


Character :

Name ; Sayuri Uchiha

Past : most of her past is in the mist, but some things are known about her : the fact that being the last of the Uchiha clan that escaped do to Itachi's rage, she hides herself away from her cousin Sasuke and stays hidden for more then 5 years, fighting against anyone she could find. She is a paid assassin , but on a mission , she is greatly injured and the Konoha ninjas find her and take her back to the village, not knowing who she really is, or what she has done in the mean time.

The action is placed after Naruto fights with Pain in Konoha and Minato shows himself in front of his son. Naruto is 19 , Kakashi is 31 and Sayuri is 28 , not to mention that Iruka si 29.

Let the story begin ~

The rain pounded on her window, making her shiver in delight . It has been six months since she got back ..'home' . She was ashamed with her past, but she couldn't change it, so she had to hide it. It seemed that Itachi wasn't the bad guy after all, and that, somehow, Sasuke managed to survive ; not to mention that the always bubbly Naruto got to save the day.

Her recent past flashed through her mind making her groan and bring that uncharacteristically sting of tears to her eyes. Naruto's bloody face was illuminated for a moment as she struggled to keep him alive . She almost died for the boy then, but the Kyuubi didn't get out and that was a good thing. She still had the scars from back then , even if was six months since then. She exhaled and turned on her heals to walk to the kitchen.

On a rainy day she didn't like to go out and , as she recently found out, Tsunade didn't request her on these kind of days. She didn't ask, and nobody even bothered to think about it. The strange thing is that ,even if her past was a total mystery for them, the Konoha ninjas or even those who barely talked to her never asked her, or pestered her about it. She was another human there, a human with a hidden Sharingan with a greater power then even Sasukes or the deceased Itachis , but nobody tried to find anything out of that.

And, to be honest, she was happy. She never used her Sharingan cause she was afraid of all the attention that she would get after that, so she only used her healing ninjutsu and her formidable taijutsu. She didn't like to fight though !

Pouring herself another cup of coffee she looked out her window, only to be scared out of her mind by one glowing eye and a very wet figure who was about to bang at her window glass.

She swallowed the scream that was choking her and went to the window to open it.

Kakashi jumped in the small kitchen bringing with him the cold air and the chilly rain water . Grimacing at the wet ninja , Sayuri didn't even bother to ask him way he was there . Since she came back to Konoha Kakashi and Iruka ,who was momentarily trying to get inside her house, took a strange interest in her , an interest that she couldn't quite classify.

Growling at the mess that they made , she vanished to her bathroom and brought back 2 very big and very fluffy towels . They always did things like this : in the middle of the night banging at her front door and then collapsing on her couch ,or on rainy days like this, appearing out if nowhere at her house only to slouch in front of the TV. She expected nothing more from Kakashi, but Iruka to ? What was her home : a hotel for the tired and hungry ?

-What do you two want now ? her growl startled the two, but Kakashi was the one to answer her.

-Trying to get a dry place for the night. You know that our homes are still under construction and ...

-I don't care ! So get out ! I never said that I would take care of you . You two just barged in and took my home as if I had offered it to you. she spat ,shaking at their insolence.

To be completely honest to herself, she loved nothing more then to see them both almost naked prancing in her small apartment , but .. neither of them had ever seen her as more then a friend, so why bother ?

Sighting , Iruka stepped in , seeing that the silver haired ninja didn't quite get the right response from the beautiful kunoichi that let them so many times to stay there. Secretly, he liked her, even if she was shy and distant to them or any male that came too close to her. He liked the fact that he was smart and kind hearted, and he, somehow, knew that his friend felt the same , but he was too ... 'important' for her.

-Please ?Sayuri ? don't let us stay in that heavy rain, we will surely pay you off sometime .. he tried to reason, and her black eyes bore holes through his soul ,making him freeze and hold his breath .

Both of them stayed still for a couple of minutes as the rain continued pouring outside and thunder struck the dark sky . The clock ticked in anticipation as the watched her sight and turn her back at them.

-Fine ! she said as she walked to her room leaving the two men standing in her kitchen looking puzzled at each other. That thing worked every time on her, she cursed the god looking creatures that didn't want to leave her alone.

All she wanted was to run away from love, cause she knew how painful it was, but with these two chasing after her all the time, she couldn't . She, somehow, felt responsible for them, even if she was the youngest out of them three.

Flopping on her bed with her face buried deep in a pillow she let her tears stream freely on the soft surface. Why was life so unfair with her ? All she wanted was a little happiness but all she got was hurt ,and that in the process of making other people happy. It just wasn't fair.

' And it's all their fault ! I was happy being melancholically before they came and now I am depressed like hell ' she sighted in her wet pillow as her heart slowed it's normal rhythm.

-Are you crying ? a deep voice made her jump . She turned her head to the side to see who was talking but the bed depend and all she could now see was a very toned chest . That someone strangled her hips from behind not letting her turn or escape , without showing his face . She thought that it was Iruka, at first, but as the body above her moved she got a glimpse of silver hair and her heart started doubling it's speed as a blush creped it's way to her face.

-Why would you care, Kakashi ? she spat, but her voice was shaky and raspy from all the crying.

-So you did cry, his voice was compassionate and filled with another feeling that she couldn't quite identify .

His hot breath traced her neck from the base to where her short and spiky hair started . She felt something wet and just as warm trace the line of the scar that Naruto left on her body .

-Why were you crying ? And don't you dare lie to me Sayuri . his deep voice made her shudder and whimper .

-I ... she tried to speak but his tongue was more then distracting for her to form coherent thoughts.

Gulping, she didn't hear the door open again and when another pair of hands traveled her body from her waist to her neck, tugging at the black material of her T-shirt, did she realize that Iruka had finally appeared. Moaning when Kakashi moved over a little letting another mouth trace the new found skin , Sayuri hid her face in the pillow, swallowing the moans and groans as the worked on her back, tracing with hot open-mouthed kissed the odd and sinuous pattern on her skin.

Then, when they got to her lower back, one of them griped her sides and turned her so that, now, she was facing both of the males, her reddened eyes making them gasp . And as if she couldn't get any hotter knowing that those two gorgeous ninjas were there, on top of her, Kakashi's mask was off and his beautiful face shone above her with want and lust.

Tracing his fingertips on her cheeks, then on her plump lips , Kakashi sighted and looked straight into her eyes, trying to say something, his lips moving sensually, but no words came out.

-You cried because of us, didn't you. Iruka finally broke the silence.

Closing her eyes, Sayuri turned her head to the side, trying to avoid their questioning eyes. But to no success ! Gripping her chin slightly , the older male turned her head to face them as new tears fell from her eyes.

-Oh .. Come on love, don't cry. the brunette tried to sooth her pain, licking off her tears .

-I don't think it's because of you ,my friend. Kakashi spoke , his soft fingertips brushing over her lips again. I think it's because of me ! he finally added, locking his gaze with hers.

- I must be dreaming ! her faint voice barely made it's way to their ears as they dipped their heads almost at the same time. You two can't be here ! Why ? was all she could murmur , as the silver head nin kissed her, capturing her lips first, shifting on the bed as the other one licked every part of her he could find.

-We are both tired of waiting and soothing the aching pain that fills our bodies with need all by our self's. I can't just stay away any longer, Sayuri ... Uchiha ! Kakashi whispered as she gasped, allowing him to invade her mouth.

Their tongues battled for dominance and, of course, Kakashi won, and the nibbled at her lips before dragging his head to her jaw line and then on her neck, sucking at the sensitive skin .

-You .. knew ? Sayuri moaned out, arching her back off the mattress when Iruka threw away her bra and started suckling at her moulds , lavishing the hardened peeks with his teeth , tongue and lips . On the other side, Kakashi was doing the same thing to her other breast , almost taking all of it in his mouth . Moaning at the taste , both of them nodded in response as the went further down.

Sucking and licking her belly they yanked down her panties, as they parted her legs and stood up. Her gaze was filled with lust and need as she watched them lick their lips and kissing her tights , locking their eyes with hers. She moaned and bucked under them, trying to sooth the aching need in her burning core .

Biting slightly on her inner tight, close enough to her pussy to maker her cry out, but really there, Iruka got up and took off his boxers, just as Kakashi discarded his own . Hooking her legs on their shoulders , both men dipped their heads at the same time, almost taking her clit, sucking hard and nibbling on her sensitive bundle of nerves, making her scream in delight, wanting more.

Plunging his tongue deep inside her tight channel the brunette moaned hard at the taste of her, sucking greedily and lapping her juices , as the silver head lavished her breasts .

Pinching her clit hard, Iruka brought her over the edge , as she screamed his name, making the other male groan in protest . Switching places, Kakashi inserted one finger in her, pumping it back and forth hard, hissing at her tightness . He then inserted another one and pumped even fiercer .

Screaming under the two very skillful men , Sayuri panted out of breath as she came on the nin's hand . watching him lick his fingers , Sayuri moaned as Kakashi got on top of her yet again, attacking her mouth like that was the only thing that he knew how to do.

He flipped her again on her stomach, and guided his painful erection , groaning cause of the heat that radiated from her pussy, and kissing her neck, Kakashi plunged deep within her as she screamed in painful bliss . He filled her completely and stopped panting when he was fully shaded in her.

Kissing her parted lips Iruka plunged his tongue in her mouth, sucking at her own tongue, making her moan as he pumped his erection, groaning . As she bucked against the older male, the small female reached foreword and grabbed , all of a sudden , the twitching erection of the other man .

Licking the hear all around, Sayuri watched as Iruka threw his head back moaning, pushing his hips foreword. She took all of him in her hot mouth as kakashi's thrust from behind pushed her against his friend . She sucked and moaned against the quite big penis in her mouth, massaging his balls , pinching them from time to time.

Kakashi on the other hand, barely kept his sanity as he pushed in his lover . She was as fucking tight as a virgin. He was massaging her breasts, as she sucked at Iruka , and stepping up his game, knowing he won't last too much like this, the nin moved his hand to her clit and pinched hard.

Screaming in pure bliss, dragging Iruka with her when she came, Sayuri felt something hot warm her insides and she vaguely knew that Kakashi had come too.

Slumping on her back, panting like crazy, with sweat running down their bodies, Kakashi rolled on his back, out of her and cradled her in his arms, as Iruka wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

-Now .. Maybe you will think... twice before you ... run away again ! he moaned the words kissing her lips.

Nuzzling between those too Sayuri nodded tiredly and drove off to sleep, smiling

Maybe it wasn't so bad that they came like this to her house, that they knew her secret, and that they would never let her go . Maybe it was a good thing to love these two ,and to be loved back, cause, even if she was half a sleep, she could still hear them talk and all they said was :

-I will always love her , you know that right Kakashi ?

- Yeah ... But be prepared to loose , cause i won't let her go ! I love her to, and I will fight for her , just like I did when Itachi tried to track her down .

-Hn !


End file.
